My Way Back
by MissD.Willows
Summary: Brenda sempre pôs o trabalho acima de seu relacionamento com Fritz.Mas poderia ela viver sem ele? Foi um longo caminho até chegar onde estava,e agora ela teria que encontrar um meio de voltar... para casa, para tudo o que ela conhecia e amava. Para ele...
1. Chapter 1

My Way Back

Você esqueceu o motivo por que

tinha que estar sozinha para respirar

e agora parece que sua bagagem

e a única coisa que pode trazer

você tinha uma mentira para tudo

e agora seu mundo está ruindo

Costumava haver um tempo quando você dividia tudo que tinha

Você tinha uma mentira para tudo

Mas você realmente ouvia?

Você costumava falar com deus, mas desistiu

Então você nunca teve o bastante

Ou perdeu sua memória

Mas agora você descobre que está sozinha

Para achar o seu caminho de volta para casa

[find your way back home] 

Capítulo 1

Brenda finalmente chegara em casa, depois de um longo e extenuante dia de trabalho. Estacionou ao lado do carro de Fritz e entrou em casa. Sua aparência não era das melhores. Tinha gasto os últimos quatro dias investigando o caso de um garotinho de nove anos que tinha sido espancado e assassinado pelo tio, um homem rude, de modos grotescos e língua afiada com quem ela tinha passado as últimas oito horas trancada na sala de interrogatório 2, até que ele cedeu e confessou.

Quando trancou a porta, jogou sua bolsa sobre a mesinha de centro e deixou-se cair pesadamente sobre o sofá, de olhos fechados e braços abertos. Ainda de olhos fechados, ouviu o som de passos e sabia que Fritz estava se aproximando. Ao abri-los, ele estava parado bem de frente a ela, de terno e gravata e exalando o cheiro da colônia pós-barba que ela gostava.

_Finalmente chegou! Já sabe o que vai usar? Só temos uma hora para chegar ao restaurante, do contrário vamos perder as reservas.

_Restaurante? Que reservas? – ela parecia não saber do que ele estava falando.

E realmente não sabia.

_Não dá pra remarcar? Eu estou tão cansada...

_Não, não dá pra remarcar.

_Sinto muito, mas é que hoje eu realmente só quero ficar em casa e dormir.

_Sabe o que está me pedindo? – ele parecia muito chateado.

_Fritz, por favor! É só um jantar, e eu passei o dia todo tentando fazer o cara confes...

_Aí é que está, Brenda. – ele a interrompeu – Não é apenas um jantar. E você devia saber disso, se ligasse pelo menos um pouquinho para o que somos e o que nós temos aqui. Mas tudo o que você sabe, tudo o que conhece é o seu trabalho. Você dorme, acorda, respira seu trabalho, enquanto eu continuo em segundo plano na sua vida.

_Fritzy, por que está tão bravo? Se queria que eu saísse com você esta noite poderia ter me ligado e...

_Eu liguei. E estou falando disso há mais de uma semana. Só hoje te mandei umas dez mensagens. Mas como sempre, você não teve tempo para mim. Nem mesmo no dia do nosso aniversário de casamento. Você nem ao menos se lembrou, não é?

Ele estava realmente bravo. Brenda podia sentir isso. Fritz era o cara mais doce que ela jamais conhecera, e quase nunca se irritava tanto a ponto de erguer a voz assim com ela. Dessa vez era mesmo sério. Mas ela se esquecera completamente do aniversário de casamento deles. Estivera tão envolvida com seus casos que não conseguira pensar em mais nada.

_Oh! Me desculpe, Fritzy. – ela tentava contornar a situação - É que eu tive um dia tão difícil, e aquele cara...

_Chega, Brenda. Me desculpe, mas não da mais. Há anos eu tenho aceitado ser o plano de fundo da sua vida, ser um degrau na sua escada para solucionar seus casos, ser a pessoa para quem você reclama depois de um dia de trabalho. Eu cheguei ao meu limite, Brenda. Eu também tenho coisas para contar, eu tenho expectativas. Você pode não acreditar, mas eu também tenho uma vida fora dessa atmosfera de viver em função de você. E eu me cansei disso, Brenda. E eu te amo demais para continuar vivendo assim até chegar a te odiar.

Ela não sabia o que fazer, ou o que falar. Apenas ficou ali, sentada, a boca entreaberta, absorvendo as palavras dele, enquanto ele se virava e ia para o quarto. Ela o seguiu e ficou parada na porta, observando-o; não ousava entrar lá, se aproximar muito dele. Ele pegou uma bolsa de viagem e colocou algumas roupas dentro, junto com algumas coisas pessoais.

-Fritz, o que está fazendo? Se tudo isso é por causa do jantar, então vamos ao maldito restaurante!

Ele se virou para ela, quase incapaz de observá-la, seu olhar queimando com tanta intensidade que por um momento ela sentiu medo dele.

_Está vendo? É disso que estou falando. Você resume tudo àquilo que te interessa. Como tudo na vida você manipula os fatos do jeito que melhor te convém. Do mesmo jeito que fez quando não queria que seus pais soubessem de mim, quando deixou minhas coisas na garagem, e até mesmo a única coisa que te pedi você se recusou a fazer. Queria que você ao menos pensasse na possibilidade de termos um filho e não usar aquele quarto apenas como um lembrete de seus casos não resolvidos. Mas acho que foi até melhor assim, você é egoísta demais para dar vida à alguém.

Dizendo isso, ele fechou a bolsa e saiu para a sala, passando por ela, que o seguiu, atônita, com lágrimas salpicando-lhe os olhos. Ele parou no sofá, fez carinho em Joel e sem se virar para ela disse:

_Eu voltarei amanhã para pegar o resto das minhas coisas e, tão logo arrume um lugar definitivo, volto para buscar o Joel.

E então ele se levantou e saiu sem olhar para trás. Brenda continuou ali, parada no meio da sala. Ainda não conseguira entender toda a fúria de Fritz, mas sabia que tinha sido sua culpa. Às vezes ela era mesmo um pouco negligente com ele. Fritz era bom demais para ela e ela se perguntava se realmente o merecia, mas dessa vez, era diferente. Ela não tentou ir atrás dele, ou detê-lo. Não tinha condições de fazer isso. E seria melhor deixá-lo pensar um pouco. Ela sabia que ele voltaria pela manhã e então conversariam com mais calma. Dirigiu-se para o quarto e se jogou na cama, algumas lágrimas disfarçadas rolando em suas faces. Pegou a bolsa e instintivamente olhou o celular, à procura das mensagens de Fritz. Talvez esperando que elas não estivessem lá, o que lhe daria um pouco mais de crédito. Mas elas estavam. 17 mensagens, começando com um "hoje é o grande dia. Estou ansioso", ou então apenas um "eu te amo", mas nas últimas elas já tinham um tom diferente, como "espero que esteja lendo e não se atrase" ou a última "se não vai mesmo me responder, pelo menos chegue em casa numa hora decente".

Estranhamente ela se sentiu culpada. Afastou o celular e deitou-se, abraçando os joelhos junto ao peito. Não conseguia parar de pensar em quando ele voltaria, o que iria dizer a ele. E perdida entre pensamentos confusos de culpa, raiva, incompreensão e revolta, acabou adormecendo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

O som horripilante de alguma coisa cortou o sono de Brenda. Ela abriu os olhos com dificuldade e conseguiu definir seu telefone tocando. Ainda usava as roupas que fora ao trabalho no dia anterior e seu corpo todo doía pela posição em que dormira. Ela olhou ao seu lado vazio na cama e as lembranças da noite passada vieram como o flashback instantâneo de um filme de terror. Meio relutante, ela atendeu o celular. Era o Sargento Gabriel.

_Sim, Sargento? – ela atendeu, a voz mais sonolenta do que ela imaginava.

...

_Sim, eu acabei de acordar.

...

_Não, está tudo bem. Por que me ligou?

...

_É, eu sei onde fica.

...

_Não, não precisa vir me buscar, Sargento. Sei chegar aí sozinha. Eu só... só vou levar mais alguns minutos para sair de casa.

...

_Certo. Obrigada, Sargento.

Ela desligou e olhou em seu relógio de pulso, firmando a visão para conseguir ver as horas na pouca claridade sem os óculos. Ainda era muito cedo, mas Fritz ainda não havia voltado. Ela pensava que ele voltaria assim que amanhecesse, talvez pouco antes de ir para o trabalho. Em todo caso, ela ainda teria alguns minutos, mesmo que não fosse o suficiente para a conversa que precisavam. Tomou um banho rápido e trocou de roupa, depois alimentou Joel e olhou novamente para o relógio. Não podia esperar mais. Então pegou um caderno de anotações e escreveu um bilhete:

"_Fritz, eu sinto muito por ontem à noite._

_Amor, Brenda"_

Simples assim. Ela não era a pessoa mais romântica nesse relacionamento e todos sabiam disso. Mas havia muito mais por trás daquelas simples palavras. Muito mais do que ela gostaria de demonstrar sem saber como. E ela só esperava que ele fosse capaz de entender, que de alguma forma, quando tocasse no papel, fosse capaz de sentir o que ela sentiu ao escrever. Deixou o bilhete sobre a mesa da cozinha e saiu, olhando para ele ainda uma última vez antes de fechar a porta.

Quando chegou à cena do crime, a multidão já estava aglomerada na rua. _Os abutres curiosos de sempre_, pensou. Ela passou por eles com certa dificuldade, tendo que mostrar seu distintivo para boa parte deles, até que cruzou a faixa amarela e foi recebida por Gabriel, que a acompanhou até um carro preto, onde Buzz estava filmando e Tao e Flynn examinavam a área ao redor do carro enquanto Provenza fazia anotações. O veículo estava intacto. A vítima, uma mulher loira e bonita de cabelos compridos levemente cacheados, estava lá dentro, no banco do motorista. Brenda olhava tudo ao redor, enquanto vestia as luvas pretas. A mulher usava uma saia preta e camisa branca, parecia trabalhar em escritório, ou alguma posição parecida devido às roupas e às unhas bem feitas, estava sem cinto e não havia sangue a não ser por um hematoma no lábio inferior.

_O nome dela é Chelsea Miller, tem 38 anos e é presidente de uma companhia de seguros. Sem marido, sem filhos. Os pais moram em Indianápolis. – Gabriel começou a passar-lhe as informações, como habitualmente fazia.

Ela continuava observando a mulher. Viu alguns hematomas vermelhos no pescoço e tentou vira-lo, constatando que estava quebrado. Viu também que a saia da mulher estava rasgada, então se abaixou no banco procurando por algo que só ela parecia ter notado. De debaixo do banco ela retirou algo com muito cuidado, erguendo-se novamente em seguida e mostrando seu achado aos colegas.

_A calcinha dela estava embaixo do banco. Pode ter sido estuprada.

_Ou ela foi pega no flagra com alguém. – Provenza riu.

_Muito bem, senhores. – Brenda continuou, ignorando o comentário infeliz do Tenente. – Levem o carro para o departamento. Coletem digitais do volante, do câmbio, de qualquer coisa que nosso assassino possa ter tocado. Quero também um exame toxicológico para saber se estava drogada ou bêbada e um exame padrão de estupro. – ela se aproximou de Gabriel, estendendo-lhe a peça que achara no carro. – Sargento, leve isto para análise, veja se há epiteliais ou DNA nessa peça, por favor. Obrigada.

Meio sem jeito, pego de surpresa, Gabriel abriu um saco de evidências de papel e ela a colocou dentro e saiu, ajeitando a bolsa no ombro.

_ Vou para o escritório, vejo vocês lá. -ela anunciou, enquanto cruzava a fita amarela e atravessava a multidão de volta ao seu carro, deixando os colegas para trás, atônitos.

_Alguém sabe o que deu nela? – Provenza perguntou, enquanto ela se afastava.

Saindo da cena, ela foi para a central e ficou em seu escritório, tentando preencher alguns relatórios de outros casos que precisavam ser finalizados. Mas não estava completamente concentrada no trabalho, hora ou outra ela ouvia a voz de Fritz ecoando em sua mente, dizendo que ela só se importava com seus próprios problemas, que manipulava os fatos a seu favor e que era egoísta demais, até mesmo para dar vida ao alguém.

Uma batida na porta afastou novamente os pensamentos. Ela viu a porta ser aberta e Gabriel apontou a cabeça, trazendo uma pasta de papel nas mãos.

_Chefe, tenho os resultados da autópsia e da toxicologia.

_Ah, entre, Sargento. - ela ajeitou os óculos sobre o nariz e estendeu a mão para pegar os papéis.

Ela leu em silêncio. Gabriel deu uma rápida prévia de seu conteúdo:

_A causa da morte foi asfixia por estrangulamento. O pescoço dela foi quebrado. O teste de estupro deu positivo, mas...

_Sem DNA. – ela concluiu sem retirar os olhos do documento.

_É. O mesmo na roupa íntima dela. Sem drogas ou álcool no sangue. O mesmo para medicamentos.

_Já temos algum suspeito? E as digitais no carro? – ela levantou o olhar para ele, retirando os óculos.

_Ahnn... O Tenente Tao está cuidando delas. Descobri algumas ligações no celular dela. Uma das amigas não a vê há três dias e uma outra disse que falou com ela ontem, antes que ela fosse se encontrar com o namorado. Falamos com ele ao telefone, parecia bem abalado.

_Certo. Obrigada. Veja se consegue falar com mais alguma das amigas e traga o namorado, por favor. Quero falar com ele.

_Ele já está vindo para cá, Chefe.

Ela parecia não entender. Seu pelotão não costumava trazer pessoas para interrogatório sem ordem.

-Como assim está vindo para cá? Quem o chamou?

-Bem, ele... ele soube da morte da namorada e... – Gabriel parecia desconfortável com a informação.

-O que? Quem fez a notificação? – ela estava exaltada, agora. Os óculos caíram de sua mão para a mesa, e ela estava totalmente alerta. Pronta, ele sabia, para gritar com o responsável por fazer tudo da maneira errada. Ou da maneira que ela achava ser errada.

_Ele é promotor, Scott Tyler. – o sargento se apressou em explicar.- Disse que quer vir falar com o encarregado para ter certeza que estamos lidando de forma correta nesse caso.

_Sei. – Brenda disse, fazendo bico. Odiava tipos assim, que achavam que só porque trabalhavam na corte sabiam o suficiente para dar ordens nas investigações. – Bem, quando ele chegar, me avise. Quero falar com ele.

Ele acenou com a cabeça e saiu, deixando-a novamente entregue ao trabalho e aos pensamentos. Exceto que, dessa, vez, seus pensamentos estavam voltados não apenas para seus próprios problemas, mas para como os homens podiam ser assim, controladores em tudo. O promotor Scott Tyler com certeza seria um daqueles que ela teria a infelicidade de aturar durante o curso da investigação.

Cerca de meia hora depois, ela ainda estava em seu escritório. O resto de sua equipe achara estranho seu comportamento, mas não falaram nada. Flynn ficou encarregado de informá-la que Scott Tayler havia chegado. Ele não era propriamente um suspeito, de modo que ela o recebeu em sua própria sala. Levantou-se e o recebeu na porta, indicando a cadeira em frente à sua mesa para que ele se sentasse.

_Olá, senhor Tyler. Primeiramente, gostaria de dizer que sinto muito por sua perda. – ela começou, a voz baixa e suave.

_Obrigado. Quero saber o que vocês já descobriram sobre a pessoa que matou Chelsea. – seu tom era cortês, ele se mostrava abalado, mas tentando manter o controle.

_Bem, senhor, estamos apenas no início da investigação, ainda não pudemos fazer muita coisa. Eu quero, primeiramente, levantar alguns dados sobre Chelsea, para poder verificar possíveis suspeitos. E já que está aqui, eu quero fazer algumas perguntas.

_Claro. – o homem respondeu, tentando se manter calmo.

Ela sorriu compreensivamente. Sabia que não seria fácil para ele. Não costumava ser fácil para ninguém. Ela já perdera as contas de quantas vezes assistira em silêncio ao sofrimento das pessoas que ouviam de seus lábios a notícia da morte de seus maridos, esposas, mães, pais, filhos, filhas, irmãs e irmãos. Dessa vez não seria diferente.

_Há quanto tempo estão juntos?

_Dois anos. Eu a conheci quando troquei de carro e de seguradora. A convidei para sair e dois meses depois começamos a namorar.

_Conhecia algum dos amigos de sua namorada?

_Bem, Lucy sempre telefonava, ou aparecia com ela. Rachel eu via às vezes. Eram as amigas mais próximas dela. Se conheciam desde a faculdade.

_Ela me parece o tipo de garota que qualquer cara gostaria de ter. – Brenda sorriu, vendo o acenar afirmativamente com a cabeça.

-E era muito competente também. Ela sempre fazia o que se dispunha a fazer.

-Pessoas assim acabam gerando a inveja dos outros. O senhor por acaso não saberia se alguém no trabalho tinha algo contra ela, ou sentia inveja da Chelsea?

_Deus! Não! De jeito nenhum. Chelsea era justa, ótima profissional, e até onde eu sei, todos no trabalho gostavam dela.

_Então, não desconfia de ninguém que pudesse ter feito isso?

_Não. – ele sussurrou, abaixando a cabeça. Ela conhecia aquele gesto. O primeiro momento onde a dor e o sofrimento contidos vinham à tona. O momento em que descobriam que a pessoa que mais amavam nunca mais voltaria para casa. O que lhe fora ensinado para dizer era "Sinto Muito", mas agora ela sabia que não sentia. Nunca sentira. Mesmo que tentasse, nunca haveria sentimentos por trás de suas palavras. Ela lidava com a morte praticamente todos os dias e não conhecia nenhuma daquelas pessoas. Questionava-se até mesmo se suas palavras teriam algum valor para as pessoas que realmente amavam as vítimas, para aqueles que tinham perdido alguém. Depois de ver Fritz indo embora na noite anterior, ela chegou a pensar que não suportaria. Agora, aquelas palavras talvez fizessem algum sentido, pois ela tinha se aproximado ao menos um pouco do que eles sentiam. Do pior jeito, para ela.

Ele levantou a cabeça, enxugando as lágrimas com as costas das mãos.

_Posso vê-la? - ele pediu.

_Senhor Tyler... Eu... Não creio que seja uma boa idéia.

Ele assentiu.

_Chefe Johnson, prometa-me uma coisa. Prometa que vai pegar o desgraçado que fez isso à Chelsea e condená-lo à pena de morte.

_Farei o possível, senhor!

_Senhora Johnson, minha namorada foi estuprada e assassinada. O possível não é o suficiente. Precisam fazer o impossível!

Ela não disse nada. Ele se levantou e saiu pela porta, deixando-a estarrecida em sua cadeira, olhando para o lugar onde ele estivera, perdida em seus pensamentos e medos mais sombrios.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

_Tão difícil me ver sem ele,_  
><em>Eu senti um pedaço do meu coração se partir,<em>  
><em>Mas quando você está em uma encruzilhada,<em>  
><em>Existe uma escolha que você deverá fazer.<em>

_Eu acho que será preciso machucar_  
><em>Eu acho que eu tenho que chorar<em>  
><em>E abrir mão de coisas que amei<em>  
><em>Pra chegar ao outro lado<em>  
><em>Eu acho que isso irá me derrubar<em>  
><em>Como uma queda quando você tenta voar<em>  
><em>É triste, mas às vezes seguir em frente com o resto da sua vida<em>  
><em>Começa com um adeus<em>

_[Starts With GoodBye, by Carrie Underwood]_

* * *

><p>Brenda estava exausta. Parecia que toda sua energia havia sido drenada. Ela precisava desesperadamente estar em casa. Então, depois de sair da sala do legista, ela delegou as tarefas ao seu pelotão e disse ao Pope que precisava tirar a tarde de folga.<p>

Ao chegar em casa, foi direto para a mesa onde deixara o bilhete. Ele ainda estava lá.

Ela o amassou e o jogou na lixeira, depois seguiu para o quarto. Deixou a bolsa em cima da cama, descalçou os sapatos ao lado do guarda-roupas e foi para o chuveiro. Talvez a água fosse capaz de levar embora toda a tensão e a tristeza que se apossavam dela. Mas ao invés disso, ela se pegou recordando mais uma vez. Coisas bobas, como a vez em que brincaram de jogar a espuma do shampoo um no outro, ou das vezes em que se amaram ali, debaixo da água, com apenas as paredes de testemunha. Ela sentia tanta falta dele... E como não poderia, se cada parte da casa trazia lembranças dos dois, se cada célula do seu corpo sentia falta do calor do corpo dele.

As poucos sentiu como se as paredes a estivessem sufocando. Às vezes a vida era tão agridoce e às vezes exigia coisas que ela não queria fazer. Exigia dela escolhas que ela não podia fazer tão simplesmente.

Ela sabia que estava sendo relapsa com ele, mas era pelo trabalho dela, pelo povo que ela jurou proteger e servir. Ela tinha um grande e forte senso de justiça e queria que ela fosse feita a qualquer custo. Era seu trabalho, sua responsabilidade cuidar para que isso acontecesse. Em sua cabeça fazia todo o sentido e ela não compreendia porque Fritz não entendia isso.

Esse era o jeito dela de continuar com o resto de sua vida. Mas será que teria mesmo que começar com um adeus? Seria assim, agora? Ela teria que decidir entre ele ou seu trabalho? E mais importante, sua escolha valeria a pena?

Eram questões que ela não era capaz de responder, por mais que tentasse. Ela desligou o chuveiro e se enrolou numa toalha. Pensar nisso a estava deixando enjoada, então ela se jogou na cama e se deixou ficar lá, enrolada na toalha, os cabelos molhados pingando sobre os travesseiros. Na verdade ela já vinha sentindo enjôos há algum tempo. Às vezes seguidos por dores de cabeça. Mas nestas duas semanas estavam bem mais intensos. Ela se lembrou de quando passou pela menopausa precoce e teve medo de que ela estivesse voltando... Se os enjôos e as dores de cabeça continuassem ela teria que ir ao médico. Mas por ora, tudo o que ela queria fazer era dormir.

Alguns minutos depois, ao acordar, já se sentia um pouco melhor. Se levantou e vestiu uma saia preta e uma blusa rosa. Enquanto escovava os cabelos já quase secos, Joel chegou miando no quarto, enroscando-se em suas pernas.

_Oh, olá, Joel! Está com fome? Está, não é?

Ela deixou a escova de lado e se abaixou para pegá-lo, caminhando para a cozinha em seguida. Pegou o pote de ração e colocou um pouco na tigela com o nome de Joel, que correu para a comida imediatamente. Ainda estava abaixada observando-o comer quando ouviu um barulho na porta da sala. Seu coração pulou uma batida. Ela se levantou e se aproximou devagar do corredor, amaldiçoando-se mentalmente por ter deixado a arma na bolsa.

Ao chegar à sala, no entanto, foi Fritz quem ela viu. Ele acabara de entrar e fechar a porta atrás de si.

Assim que o viu ela parou, incapaz de fazer ou falar qualquer coisa. Ele também se surpreendeu. Era plena tarde e ela não estava no trabalho. Intimamente ele se perguntava o que teria acontecido para ela estar em casa naquele horário.

_Eu não esperava te ver aqui. – ele começou.

_Passei em casa para trocar de roupa e...

_Eu não vou demorar, vim só pegar algumas coisas.

Ele a interrompera bruscamente, como se ela não tivesse nada importante a dizer. Não era muito, mas aquilo fez o coração dela se partir.

Ele começou a andar pelo corredor, evitando olhá-la nos olhos.

_Nós precisamos conversar. – ela disse com voz vacilante, quando ele passou perto dela.

_Conversar sobre o que? Não há nada mais para conversar. Aliás, tem um bom tempo que a gente não conversa.

_Ontem à noite, eu... Eu sinto muito por ter esquecido.

_Não sente, não. Você vive pelo seu trabalho e acho que é por isso que você é tão boa no que faz. E eu já sabia de tudo isso quando te conheci. – estranhamente a voz dele era calma, sem rancor, sem raiva. Ela apenas ouviu, e ele continuou – Eu devia saber que você não mudaria, nem mesmo por minha causa. Eu... Não devia querer que você mudasse. E acho que no meio de tudo isso nós acabamos tomando caminhos diferentes. Você sempre vai se importar mais com o seu trabalho e eu não sei se quero viver assim. É por isso que eu quero... um tempo para pensar.

Essas últimas palavras a fizeram engolir um suspiro.

_Você quer dizer...

_Quero dizer que precisamos nos afastar um pouco. Tentar descobrir o que realmente queremos.

_Mas Fritzy...

_Não diga nada. Só vamos fazer isso, está bem? E depois, quando pensarmos bem, voltaremos a conversar.

_Por que não pede logo o que quer de uma vez? – a expressão dela mudara, era firme, agora, embora seus olhos brilhassem com as lágrimas.

_É o que você acha que quero?

_É uma questão de tempo, Fritz, até assinarmos os papéis, contratarmos advogados e odiarmos um ao outro.

Ele entendera o significado daquilo. Ela estava evitando usar aquela palavra, mas então por que a insinuava?

_Não estou te pedindo o divórcio, Brenda. Ou pelo menos não estava. Não estou te pedindo para assinar papel nenhum e nem planejo odiá-la. Mas me parece que é o que você tem em mente.

_Está dizendo que é culpa minha?

Ele olhou para o lado, deixando escapar um riso sarcástico.

_Imagine! Você nunca tem culpa de nada. Agora se me dá licença, preciso ir para o trabalho.

_Você não pode simplesmente sair assim!

_Sim, eu posso. Não sou um dos seus suspeitos, não estamos no Parker Center e eu não tenho mais nada a fazer aqui.

Ele se virou e saiu pela porta, deixando-a novamente para trás.

Ela tentava desesperadamente segurar as lágrimas. Já havia passado por essa situação antes. De uma forma bem melhor, é verdade. Seu primeiro casamento fora um fracasso, o divórcio foi doloroso e conturbado e ela ainda guardava cicatrizes e mágoas dessa parte de sua vida. Um marido obsessivo, uma relação mais de dominação e status do que qualquer outra coisa, e ela sentia como se não pudesse nem mesmo respirar. Mas ela realmente pensara que com Fritz as coisas seriam diferentes, que ele realmente era sua pessoa especial. Mas ao que tudo indicava ela estava enganada novamente. E ela vinha colecionando enganos por toda sua vida.

Ela sentiu um nó na garganta ao ver a porta ser batida. Seu enjôo voltara.


End file.
